Last Monday, Jessica's parents gave birth to twins and named them Ben and Ashley. When they were first born, Ben weighed 7.03 pounds and was 20.5 inches tall, and Ashley weighed 6.78 pounds. How much did the babies weigh in total?
To find the weights of the 2 babies, we need to add their weights together. Ben's weight + Ashley's weight = total weight. ${7}$ ${0}$ ${3}$ ${6}$ ${7}$ ${8}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${1}$ ${8}$ ${3}$ ${1}$ Together, the babies weigh 13.81 pounds.